The present invention relates electric outlets, and more particularly to such electric outlets that fit different electric plugs for use different countries.
The electric outlet of an extension cable is generally comprised of a plurality of socket units for receiving a respective electric plug. The socket units have same specification fitting the electric code of a particular country. This structure of electric outlet cannot be used in different countries having different electric codes. Further each socket unit is designed for receiving a particular electric plug only, i.e., the socket units of the electric outlet cannot fit different electric plugs constructed subject to different electric specifications. For the reason said above, different electric outlets should be provided for use in different countries.